


Manwë’s Perspective

by 2Nienna2



Series: TSS 2020 Sonnets [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Creating Arda, Gen, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2
Summary: Manwë’s perspective on the process of creating Arda and on Melkor’s marring of it.
Series: TSS 2020 Sonnets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071566
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2020





	Manwë’s Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantom-september](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=phantom-september).



The world seemed soft at first and undefined

There was a vagueness; faint breaths which yet pealed,

That carried from and through our untrained minds

Until they settled into shapes made real

Like birds who’re shifted by the windy flow

I changed them in accordance with the rest

And now beautif’lly this garden-world does grow

Each piece now finding purpose in its cleft   
  


But Melkor’s marring made it all too harsh

Bringing the creations against each other

The water fighting with the grassy marsh

Until it seemed that all life would be smothered

That wasn’t so; though I don’t understand

I hope some strength will come from Eru’s hand


End file.
